Más que un sueño
by KaibaGirlWhiteRose
Summary: Tal vez los sueños que Seto tiene tienen un significado, pero, qué tienen que ver con su pasado . . . 1er fanfic lean, esto va para largo . . .o no? xD


Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi (:

"Más que un sueño"

Ya era tarde para una noche de trabajo, más bien ya era la madrugada, sin embargo en la mansión, Seto Kaiba seguía despierto frente a su escritorio, haciendo miles de cuentas, trabajo que podía hacer al día siguiente, sin embargo sabía que efectivamente, mañana sería otro día y con él vendría más trabajo y asuntos importantes de la empresa, por eso no dejaría que nada se retrasara. Aunque sus ojos estaban un tanto cansados de estar bastante tiempo en la computadora tenía que seguir trabajando.

Sin entender como una luz blanca extremadamende brillante apareció detrás de una puerta que normalmente conducía al pasillo del segundo piso.

-Qué diablos está pasando, ¿tan tarde es como para que empezara a alucinar?

Se levantó de su aciento con la confianza que siempre caracterizabatener pero al abrir la puerta no había pasillo alguno, encambio se encontró con lo que parecía una lápida y la forma de un dragón dentro de ella.

-El Dragón Blanco!

De repente se escuchaba una voz femenina, dulce y a la vez misteriosa. Que replucaban lejanos pero claros susurros que pronunciaban su nombre.

-Seto . . . . ..Seto. . . .

De repente una luz aún más brillante apareció frente a Seto, y extendió lo que parecía una mano y acarició la mejilla de él

-Seto, no me olvides....

-KISARA!!!!

Gritó Seto mientras levantó su rostro del escritorio de una manera agresiva.

-Kisara?, quién es Kisara?, y qué hago dormido en mi escritorio, demonios.

Confundido y un poco molesto por la situación en que estaba decidió reorganizar todo el papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio, ya que tal sueño hizo que algunas cosas se movieran de su lugar.

De repente se oye la voz de un hermano menor desesperado llamando por su hermano mayor

-SETOO!!! SETOOO!!!!, dónde estás, ya es hora del desayuno!!!.

-Estoy en el estudio Mokuba!.

De repente se abre la puerta

-Seto! :D , qué haces con la misma ropa de ayer? y por qué tu recámara está sin destender, no me digas que te volviste a quedar dormido en el escritorio?

-Solo me ha pasado dos veces.

-Pero Seto, no duermes bien, te puedes debilitar, además dejame informarte que ya son las 7: 10 de la mañana, osease mi querido hermano que ya vamos retrasados y tú no estás listo?

-Maldita sea!, Mokuba, dile a Roland que te lleve en la limosina a la escuela, no podré acompañarte hoy

-*suspira* Está bien, pero prométeme que hoy si dormirás temprano y sin escritorio

-Ja!(rió de una manera sarcástica), si claro a mi me encanta dormir en escritorios. . .

-Pues pareciera que si, jajaja

-Bueno ,ya te lo prometo, pero corre que se hace tarde, hey! pero desayuna algo!

-Si Seto, adios y cuidate

-Yo siempre

Seto corrió hasta la regadera y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba bañado,cambiado y listo, y es que por lo regular su ropa ya estaba organizada así que tomó su conjunto de traje blanco con camisa y corbata azul, se dirigió a la entrada, se subió a su increíble auto rojo y partió hacia la corporación Kaiba.

Después de unos minutos en el volante, sintió una sensasión extraña, es sierto, no había tomado el desayuno, pero no era eso, así que tratando de distraer aquella sensación se puso a pensar en su extraño sueño.

-¿Kisara?, y por qué mi sueño incluía al Dragon Blanco, bahh! me estoy tomando esto muy enserio y solo fue un estupido sueño.

Sin embargo la sensación regresó, era una sensación de acoso, de falta de espacio,y sus sentidos nunca fallaban, pues con el retrovisor pudo observar que desde hace unas calles atrás una lujosa limosina negra lo perseguía y no era precisamente la suya, intentando ir por otro camino, Seto dió una vuelta salvaje en una curva que incluso sacó humo del pavimento y se dirigió por otro camino, haciendo que la limosina perdiera su rastro. Pasaron 5 minutos y Seto se dirigió a la entrada de su corporación, cuando de repente vió aquella limosina que lo seguía estacionada enfrente de su corporación.

-Qué?, Qué querrán esos idiotas?

Al bajarse de su auto se acercó a la limosina misteriosa pero antes de llegar frente a ella, una de las puertas se abrió y de ella salió ni más ni menos que Maximilian Pegasus

-¿Pegasus? ahora qué quieres?

-Kaiba! se nota que te da gusto verme, a mi también, pero basta de saludos, tengo una invitación para ti

- No pienso ir a ninguno de tus ridículos torneos

-No Kaiba, no pensaba incluirte en ninguno de mis torneos de todas formas

-Ajah,... ¿entonces qué se te ofrece?

-Hace 1 año que fué la partida del faraón ¿lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidar aquel teatro

-Vamos Kaiba! tu mismo aceptaste que te habías equivocado y que todo aquello de los artículos del milenio real

- Espera, yo acepté que Yugi era un buen duelista, pero sólo eso, jamás dije nada sobre los articulos mágicos y esos trucos.

-Como digas, aún así pienso que crees en el poder de los artículos y en tu pasado como fiel sacerdote del faraón

-Deja de sermonearme con tantas tonterías y dime qué quieres!

-Esta bien, esta bien, vaya el caracter no te ha cambiado nada ehh ... ¿De casualidad no has tenido sueños extraños ultimamente?, sueños que tengan que ver con tu pasado, el antiguo egipto, el cetro milenario o tu Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules?

- Eso no te incumbe

-Jah! lo sabía, bien si quieres saber porqué tienes esos sueños que "no me incumben" ve a mi isla mañana

-Para qué querría volver yo a tu estúpida isla, ahí es donde nos secuestraste a Mokuba y a mi, y creeme que jamás te perdonaré tal cosa

-Si, lo se, cometí terribles errores,pero eso ya es pasado, y creí que tu olvidabas todo lo que tenga que ver del pasado, pero bueno, si quieres resolver tus preguntas ve a la isla a las 7, OH! y lo olvidaba, habrá más invitados, pero creeme, tu los conoces muy bien.

Pegasus entra a su limosina y se va.

-Vaya loco!

* * *

_**OK! Este es mi primer fanfic. Acepto críticas constructivas :S **_

**_:D_**

**_Seto & Kisara 4 ever :) Dejen reviews para saber que opinan! pleese!:)_**


End file.
